


Perpetually Human

by storias



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storias/pseuds/storias
Summary: We all make mistakes, but it's our own responsibility to own up to them, no matter the cost.
Various/Reader





	1. Prologue

Ever since you were a child, you couldn't help but shake the feeling that you were born to do something great. What exactly that entailed, you weren't so sure, but you knew that one day, you were going to shine brighter than any other star in the sky. Of course, your pride and faith in the premonition always made people want to avoid you - and it was only natural. You were hell bent on believing that you were the best of the best, and since no one else had proof that you weren't the best, that mindset stayed with you for a very long time.

And so, that pride ended up becoming your downfall. You were so plagued with arrogance that almost no one wanted to befriend you out of fear of being constantly overshadowed by you, even though you actually did nothing  _really_  noteworthy. There was a huge difference between being talented and pretending you were, but, of course, you couldn't tell the difference. At least, not until now.

The time had finally come for you to show everyone what you were made of; to show all those doubters that they were wrong and that you were right. That day was when you found out that the person you thought you were was just a person you wanted to become. By the time you entered high school, you realized that you were just another person in a boring world with no real destiny. A single atom in a sea of millions. You weren't anyone special, and you never would be.

The fact had crushed you, more than you thought it would. You were wrong, and now, you were paying the price. Everyone talked about how it served you right, and you were accepting your punishment for your arrogance. No one has the gall to claim they have the power to change their destiny and believe they'll simply get away with it.

And so, you were content with continuing to live your life in normalcy. At least, until she came into your life.

"I too, believe you are destined to do great things," a single phrase was all it took.


	2. A Day in the Life of God

The sound of your alarm clock had you reeling from your relaxed position atop of your bed. The feeling of excitement suddenly flooded through you as you realized that today was a very special day for you. Well, maybe not extremely special, but something good was going to happen to you, and really that's all the incentive you needed to get ready at the speed of light.

You performed your daily routine and pulled on your shoes before dashing downstairs, nearly hopping off the rail when you deemed it safe enough, which, for anyone else, was still a long way down, "[Name]! Be careful, would you? What did I tell you about those stairs!" the sound of your older sibling's voice stopped you in your tracks, albeit hesitantly, but you still complied.

With a loud groan, you pouted, causing a laugh to emit from his lips, "Geez, you're so reckless, kid. What's got you in a hurry anyway?"

"You don't understand! Something really, really, really amazing is going to happen to me today," you informed.

"[Nickname], I thought you were over that," your brother responded, a bit disappointed in you. You knew what he was referring to, and it actually made you feel a bit betrayed that he'd be so quick to doubt and accuse you.

"What? No! That's not... nevermind," you made your way to the front door and grabbed your coat, slipping it on before throwing your backpack over your shoulder, "See ya."

"Stay outta trouble for me, yeah?" you waved off his concern and stomped out the door with a frown. You hated the fact that everyone was still hung up on the past, especially your brother. He was family, right? Wasn't family the one thing that was supposed to stick by your side no matter what you did? You _did_ stop, and yet, everyone still didn't believe you. Apparently, just stopping wasn't enough for them.

With a sigh, you subconsciously reached up to pull the scarf around your neck closer to you, only to realize that the scarf you were looking for was missing, "Augh, did I really just," you cut yourself off, looking back at the door and debating on whether it would be worth to go back for, "Nah, I don't really need it. It's not _that_ cold."

Deciding to just continue on, you adjusted the strap of your backpack and stuffed your hands in your pockets. Your high school wasn't very far from your home, so it didn't take long to get there by foot.

Despite the confrontation not being a huge one, it still kind of stung. You've been thinking about a way to apologize to everyone, but... was this _really_ something you needed to apologize for? You were just following what you thought was the truth - a truth that you still strongly believe in, just less so than before. Was that really all that bad?

The feeling of a hand landing on your shoulder made you jump a bit, "Hey," you turned around to see who it was, immediately relaxing, "are you okay, [Name]?"

Seeing the look of concern on their face made you smile, "Oh, no, I'm fine, don't worry," they raised a brow, "really, I'm okay, Ramona."

Ramona scratched her cheek sheepishly, looking away from you, "Alright, I'll believe you, but you can just call me Mona, remember? Ramona... sounds kind of funny coming from you."

"Ditto, call me [Nickname]," you countered, causing her to smile and nod in complacency.

The two of you always walked to school together, so you decided that now was the perfect time to inquire the question that you've been dying to ask, "By the way, do you know what today is?"

She thought for a moment before answering, although by the expression she made, you could tell that she was unsure if her answer was the right one, "Friday...?"

"Yep, and you know what that means, right?" you continued to probe her only for her to look at you in expectancy, "...Okay, well, that means it's the weekend! And you know what the weekend means?" this time you didn't really bother to wait for a response, "That means we have a lot of free time!"

"Yeah, you're right about that! You're going to waste it all by playing video games, aren't you?"

You gasped in mock offense, "What? Do you take me as some kind of lowlife who only ever wastes her life away by spending all her time at home doing absolutely nothing? I'm hurt," that might have been half of the truth, but that didn't matter, "But no, that's not what I was planning to do. I was wondering if you want to come over and hang out the whole time? It'd be really cool."

"You mean every day? But then I'd have to ask my Mom to drive me back and forth, and I'm not really sure if she-"

"No, no. I mean we're gonna have a sleepover!"

"Oh! Oh..."

You playfully rolled your eyes at her, "there you go! But, yes, a sleepover. Are you okay with it?" Watching her dither in her reply, you quickly added, "I-I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I was just... wondering, you know? I thought it'd-"

"Okay," she relieved your doubts as quickly as she could.

"Great!" with an excited smile, you grabbed her hand and dragged her the rest of the way.

After that, you had arrived on the school grounds. Both you and Ramona parted ways soon after, as you weren't in the same grade together, unfortunately. You both promised to meet at the front gates after school, and the two of you were going to head on back to your place after that.

School was much more of a drag now that you had something to look forward to, so as soon as you were dismissed, you headed for the school gates as quickly as you could, careful not to look too hyped. You were already planning everything the two of you would do together, but it was then you realized that you weren't very... experienced in this category, for more reasons than one.

"Look, it's the all-powerful _God_ ," you heard someone whisper - a whisper that wasn't even considered one due how loudly the person was speaking to their companion. You didn't need to turn around to know who they were talking about, and that thought alone was enough to make your shoulders slump in dejection, "don't tell me she's going to wait outside the school again for an hour like she used to. That was so weird."

"Yeah, why'd she do that anyway?"

"I heard it was because she thought she was someone special. 'Said she was the chosen one and the protagonist of this world," they went on.

"Haha, what the heck? What, did she think a ray of light was gonna come down from the sky and give her super demon powers or something? Get real!"

"Yeah, not only is she a total whack job, but she's got a freakin' God complex too, what a joke."

You held your breath, trying your best to ignore them. They were both just a bunch of idiots. What did they know anyway? Nothing! They didn't have all the knowledge in the world, right? So who gave _them_ the right to decide?

Sometimes, you really just wished... you wished that they would all just!

"[Name]?" Ramona's face came into your line of view, the sight of her snapping you out of your daze, "you're shaking..." she looked down, and you felt her hand wrap around yours, "are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine," you pulled your hand away from her's, "let's just leave," you began to walk away as fast as you could, too irritated to even wait for her to catch up with you, but thankfully, you didn't really need to.

The road home was pretty quiet, and you were okay with that. Your mood wasn't the best at the moment, but in all fairness, it wasn't that difficult to spoil. You weren't always this way, but recently, things... haven't been very easy on you. The blame was partly on you, though, if not all, but... still. Everyone said that it was perfectly normal to have dreams and aspirations, so why were you the exception?

"[Nickname], don't let them get to you," the silence was broken, "they're just jealous, I think. You have so much ambition... you should be proud!"

You weren't really sure anymore, but, you'd take her word for it one last time, "yeah, maybe you're right... I really should just stop worrying about this," you smiled once again, but she didn't get to see it, since you still had yet to face her. Ramona nodded, and you decided to change the subject to something you knew would always lighten the mood, "I've got an idea. We should go get some ice cream before we get home!"

"I like the way you think, [Nickname]!"

"Who wouldn't?"


	3. Bonds are Meant to be Broken

You arrived home after that quick trip to the store, so as you unlocked the door, you made sure to make your presence known, "I'm back! I brought Mona with me too, so be nice to her, you guys!" When you received no reply, you simply shrugged, allowing Ramona entrance into your home while you closed the door behind her, "looks like it's just us this time."

"Where did they all go?"

"Ehh, Mom and Dad are probably working, and my brother told me he'd be at this friend's place I think. My Dad usually gets back around this time, though..."

"Maybe he's just running late?"

"Could be," you marched into the kitchen and set your bags down, gazing upon all the goodies you bought as an addition to the ice cream. You never carried this much munny on you, but today was a special day.

Unfortunately, you also spent the rest of your allowance.

"So! What do you want to do first? We could watch movies, play some board games... and maybe, if you're feeling lucky, we could always go for a round of you know what!"

Ramona laughed nervously, "I don't think I'll feel lucky about going against you anytime soon, to be honest."

"Understandable," you searched through the bags for the box of popcorn you bought, "are movies alright with you then?"

"Yeah! We could watch that movie you always talk about too, if you want."

Your eyes began to sparkle, "No way, you're really going to watch it with me?" Ramona nodded in confusion, and you gave her a smug grin, "Hah! I knew no one could resist [favorite movie]!"

"I heard it was really good anyway," you ignored her and enthusiastically ran up to your room before running back downstairs, DVD in hand.

"Oh man, Mona, you're going to _love_ this."

"I know I will... since you love it too. I think you have really great taste!"

"You think..? I mean, of course I have great taste! I _am_ pretty amazing after all."

"Yeah..."

And with that, you popped the disc into the DVD player and turned on the television. After configuring its settings, you brought the DVD menu up, but neglected to press play until the popcorn was ready. Once it was done, the two of you sat on the couch and ate popcorn together while the movie played before you. It was quite enjoyable due to it being one of your favorites, but before you knew it, it was already over.

"That movie... was kind of long. But I liked it!"

"Knew it," you replied in confidence, "you can pick what you wanna watch next, just not [least favorite movie]. I hate that movie with a burning passion."

"Oh, okay... I kind of like it, though," a bit disappointed, Ramona looked at the stack of movies already next to the television, picking one at random, "how about this then?"

"That one's okay, so I guess we can watch it."  
With a nod, she popped it into the disc tray before heading back to her seat. Little did she realize that what she had chosen was a horror movie. You began to feel a bit cliche, but you shrugged the feeling off; it's not like you guys were in _that_ kind of relationship.

The movie was pretty slow to build up in the beginning, and there seemed to be a bit too much dialogue that seemed to be put in there just to increase the length of the film. Even the build up seemed a bit lacking, really. Up until the movie's climax, the movie was a bit bland, but obviously, the end result made the movie bearable at best. You were just happy that one character died at the end; man did you hate his guts.

"Well, that was... nice. How about we-" Ramona tugged at your sleeve, making you peel your eyes away from the screen, "what?"

"That- did you see that?"

"Did I see what?"

"There was this... this thing staring at us from outside your window!"

You stared at her in disbelief; was that movie really that scary to her? "Ramona, there's nothing out there. It was just a movie, okay? Calm down."

She got up from her spot on the couch and backed away, almost hiding behind the armrest you were currently leaning on, "N-No, I swear, I saw something, [Name]...!"

You groaned. Was she really serious right now? You weren't stupid enough to believe her if that was what she wanted. She was just trying to scare you, right? "Nope, I'm not falling for it."

"But-"

"La, la, la, la, la, I can't hear you, Mona!" you covered your ears to add to your dramatics. Seeing as she kept quiet that time, you nodded toward the stairs, "let's go to my room! I almost forgot to tell you, but I just got that new board game you kept telling me about."

As if not really wanting to put a pin in the conversation, Ramona slowly trailed after you as you headed up to your room.

When you opened the door you went straight for your closet, grabbing what you had promised and showcasing it to Ramona who had taken to sitting on top of your bed, "Ta-da! I got this a while ago, but I figured it'd only be worth telling you if you came over to actually play it."

Ramona looked shocked, but nonetheless climbed down onto the floor, deciding it would give her a more comfortable position to play, "No way, this is... this is..."

"What you've always wanted? I know. You should thank me for letting you play it."

"Right... thank you," your eyes might have been playing tricks on you, but perhaps that last phrase you used wasn't the proper thing to say. She seemed less enthusiastic about it, but whatever, it probably didn't have anything to do with you and you were just over-thinking things. All you stated was the truth, "Can I go first?"

"I think it'd me more appropriate for me to go first since I'm the host," you reasoned, to which she nodded solemnly; she agreed to your rules regardless of her initial wishes, "Okay, let's get this game rolling!"

You played a few rounds, and it was pretty fun, if not a bit challenging. In fact, you would go so far as to say that Ramona was making you feel a bit nervous about playing since she was so good. Your frustration at your weak playing skills made you a bit distracted and in the end, she ended up winning, "That was really fun, [Nickname]! You want to go for round two?" you didn't answer, but began to set things up again, although begrudgingly, "Would... would it be okay if I went first this time, [Nickname]?"

"No. I'm going first. Rule of being the host still stands," your curt answer made her frown, but you ignored it. You continued on with the round, this time determined to win against her. It didn't take very long for you to win since you were being pretty aggressive during your turns, and you made sure to rub the fact that you had won in her face, "Hah, I won! Looks like that first time was beginner's luck after all."

"[Nickname]... I've played the older versions of this game before... I'm... not really a beginner."

Was she saying that she was better than you? "I thought you said I was number one at everything? Or were you just lying to make me feel better?"

"What? No! [Name], you're _really_ talented, you know that! But... there are just some things... that people can't really excel in."

You scoffed, "Yeah, okay, _Princess_."

"[Name], I mean it. You're _amazing_. There are just things some people can't do... not without proper practice. Besides, it's just a game, it's alright to fail sometimes!"

There it was, that familiar feeling that made you feel all warm inside. It wasn't a good kind of feeling, in fact, it made you feel extremely uncomfortable. You felt like you were going to burn out from the inside if you didn't do something about it. And so you did what you did best; you let out your feelings in the form of anger and resentment.

"What was it that you said? That I was born to do something incredible? What did you mean when you said that, Ramona?" Your fists clenched tightly together, "What am I supposed to be doing exactly? Everyone says I can't become what I really want... they said I can't become a hero, and I get it, I was an idiot for even thinking that way. But if I can't even beat someone like you at one stupid board game, what else am I supposed to do? Or was I just destined to be the biggest clown in history?"

"[Name]... you're-"

"No! I'm not. I'm not good at anything, Ramona. Everything I do, I end up getting criticized for! They all make fun of me because they think that I'm just... that I'm just trying to make a fool of myself!"

"That's not true, [Name], you know that..."

Your eyes began to sting, and it was after that that you began to feel hot trails of water fall down your cheeks, "Yeah, easy for you to say... At least you _have_ people that appreciate you. I've been alone for so long, just because people didn't understand me. I knew I was born to do great things, but everyone doubts me! Everyone thinks they're better than I am, and it isn't true! I'm the hero of this story! Not..." you didn't want to continue, you hated it, you hated it so much. Why couldn't they just see?

Even if she was beginning to feel a bit hurt by everything you've said, Ramona got up and kneeled closer to you, placing her hand on your shoulder in comfort, "[Name], no matter what you think... I'll always believe in you..."

You laughed bitterly, "Oh, yeah, _right_. Why do you even bother with me anyway? I'm sure you have a bunch of other friends that are probably way better than I am."

"It's because I really care about you, [Name]! Why... why can't you see that? Why can't you understand that? You're so important to me, [Name]... I'm sorry..."

Not wanting to hear anything else, you stood up from your spot, wiping your tears away with the sleeve of your shirt, "I don't want to hear you anymore." You moved the covers of your bed and made yourself comfortable, making sure not to make eye contact with your so called "friend", "I'm going to turn in. Sleep wherever."

Ramona looked at you longingly, searching for something to say that would soothe your ails, but decided against it.

Your conversation was over.


	4. The End of the World

You woke up with a start.

It was still dark outside by the looks of it, which meant that it was around midnight. Your conversation with Ramona had left you in a sour mood, but your conscience was somewhat clear now. The logical thing was to right your wrongs, but right now she was probably asleep, and you didn't really have the courage to face her just yet.

There was also another matter to worry over, which had caused you to wake up in the first place. It sounded like a loud crash that came from somewhere downstairs. The potential of there being something malicious inside of your home kind of... excited you. It was dangerous, yes, but after all these years of waiting for something extraordinary to happen, you'd take just about anything that came your way.

And so you got up and searched for Ramona's slumbering body, careful not to step on her once you had found her. With that out of the way, you crept into the hallway and downstairs, heading into the kitchen. You could feel your heart pumping violently against your chest, and you began to hold your breath just to quiet yourself.

That's when you saw it.

Your eyes focused on the being before you. Tall, dark, and hunched over with movements so erratic it sent chills up your spine. Your mind searched for an explanation; what exactly were you looking at? There was no way it could be human with how violently it twitched, and the faint outline of jagged antennae sticking up from its head further strengthened your theory.

Unsure of what to do, you set your eyes on the set of kitchen knives on the counter that wasn't too far from your reach. You made sure to approach them ever so slowly, and yet, when you were almost close, it turned to face you.

Its eyes were a luminescent yellow, and they felt like they were staring into the depths of your soul. The sight was terrifying, and the way it just stared at you with its piercing gaze made you freeze up in anticipation. What would happen next? Would it just run away now that you've caught it in action? Would it... attempt to _attack_ you?

Your instincts kicked in and you found yourself nearly lunging for the nearest weapon. Your fingers tied themselves around the knife grip, and when you turned to face it again, it was gone. It was gone, but you still couldn't shake this horrible feeling that was beginning to manifest itself deep inside you.  
You let out a shaky breath of air, allowing yourself to just... get a grip on things.

Whatever that was had to be your imagination, right? Maybe you were just seeing things? For all you knew, you could probably just be dreaming this whole thing up. You did have a bit too much ice cream earlier, so maybe that made your brain a little wonky but was that even possible?

And then it was suddenly in your face. Its beady eyes were so close, you were certain that what you were experiencing was real. It just had to be. You felt your throat tighten and your breath hitched. A thousand things went through your mind. What would happen to you? Why were you so careless? Were you going to die here? You couldn't do anything, you were just so scared, so... terrified that your body refused to comply with you, no matter how badly you wanted to run.

But the monstrosity before you did nothing. It just stood and looked you in the eye. For a brief moment, you thought that perhaps this thing, whatever it was, wasn't malevolent. However, your opinion quickly changed when you suddenly felt a burning sensation in your lower calves.

Looking down, you came to the realization that there were several other dark shadows surrounding you, although these were much smaller compared to the one you were having a stare down with moments before. They just kept appearing, slowly multiplying, and before you knew it, you were completely surrounded.

You snapped yourself out of your moment of weakness and attempted to escape, only it was difficult due to your recent injuries caused by the little buggers that had shown up out of nowhere. You took note of the fact that the larger one of the group was nowhere to be seen; was it distracting you?

Beginning to panic, you slashed at the fiends before you, only to fail to hurt them. In fact, it seemed as if the knife went right through them!

"What...?!" the knife was of no use to you, so you discarded it, heading outside instead. This happened to be a bad idea on your part, because when you opened the door, you came face to face with a giant crater just a few feet away from your home. The sky was cloaked in darkness, and nearly all the surrounding homes were completely destroyed. It had you in awe, and you forgot why you had come out here in the first place.

"It's... it's finally happening. It's finally happening! The day I've waited for is finally here!" you were ecstatic, so much so that you were oblivious to the growing pain coming from the injuries you acquired from before. After so many years of wishing and pleading, devoting yourself to all the lore in the world; you were finally going to get the chance to prove yourself! You were finally going to become a hero!

"You see that?! You all said I was crazy!" you broke out into a grin so wide that it almost hurt and began to laugh, "I proved you all wrong! You guys never believed in me, and now look! You idiots! This... this is what you deserve for doubting me! I was right! I was _always_ right!"

For the first time in a while, you were _actually_ happy. You finally got the chance to prove to everyone that you were a hero all along. You were the main character in this story, and everyone else... they were all just a small part of something much greater!

Now all you needed was a mythical and legendary weapon to defeat all your enemies, and luckily for you, you got just what you wanted as soon as the thought came into your mind. There was a quick flash, and you felt something materialize in your hands: a blade in the form of a large key. You observed it, bent it, and even tossed it back and forth between your two hands, "It's not exactly what I was expecting, but hey, at least it's something, right?"

As if on cue, a large group of the creatures you had encountered before appeared around you. It was as if fate were willing you to test things out - something that wasn't very far-fetched considering the fact that you were a strong believer in fate. After all, if you weren't destined for greatness, how else would you explain all of this?

You got in a battle stance, "Alright you creepy bugs, it's time for a real fight!" You ran towards them swinging your eccentric blade in all directions and successfully landing a hit on each and every one of them. It turns out that the blade was much more powerful than you had given it credit for, as you had made very quick work of your enemies. Even you were impressed by its power; although, your skill was also a factor in your triumph. You always knew those fencing classes weren't a waste of time.

You were starting to feel really confident, so you welcomed any enemy who dared to challenge you with open arms. Your fighting went on for a while, and once it seemed like you had defeated all the monsters in the area, you smiled, "That's it? How underwhelming! I was expecting more from you monsters. Guess I was wrong," you lowered your blade and stood up straight again.

The only thing left for you to do was worry about that large ball of shadows in the sky; was everything being swallowed into that large violet vortex? How would you even close that thing?

"[Name]!" the voice you least expected to hear pierced your ears, "[Name], what in the world is happening?! What is that thing?!"  
"Don't you get it, Mona? My time has finally come! My dream came true!"

"What are you talking about, [Name]? Everything... everything is...!" for a reason unknown to you, she began to cry, "The world is being torn apart, [Name]! M-My parents... your parents! Oh god... oh _god_ , I hope they're okay..."

Your face contorted into confusion, and you couldn't help but laugh at how seriously she was taking this, "What are you talking about? Of course, they're okay. I wished for this, so there's no way they're dead. They were all transferred to a safe place before everything went down, I know it!"

"How... how can you be so sure, [Name]...? This... this isn't one of your silly games! This is real! E-Even if this was something you wished for... why? Why would you wish for the end of everything?!"

You were dumbfounded. Even now, when everything was happening before her very eyes, she still doubted you? " _You're_ alive, aren't you?! If you're still alive, then everyone _must_ be okay! They have to be! They just have to!" You summoned your weapon, "Ramona, do you see this? This key is exactly what I need! I can save everyone with this! You just have to believe in me...!"

"[Name], I," she suddenly stopped mid-sentence. You called out to her, asking her what was wrong, and when she neglected to respond, you became even more confused. And then her body collapsed onto the floor, lifeless as an orb of light floated above and away from her form.

"Mona...?" you approached her body slowly, wondering what had just happened. You dropped to your knees and lifted her body from the ground, checking for a pulse. Nothing.

Did this... is she really...? No, it was impossible. You never arranged for her to leave you; Ramona was meant to be your partner in crime, your sidekick, the deuteragonist in your story. There was no way she was... she just couldn't be, right?

You shook her shoulders, feeling that if you did it often enough, she would come back to you, "No, no, no... Mona... I'm sorry.. I didn't- I didn't know you would..." tears started to streak your cheeks for the second time that night, "You were right, I should've stopped acting so childish... this is all my fault. Now you're... you're gone, and it's all my fault!"

You held her close to you and buried your face into the crook of her neck. Ramona was gone, she was really gone, and it was all because of you! You were such an idiot to believe everything would always go your way. Everything you ever believed in was a lie; all this time you were just a delusional maniac, "I was stupid, so, so _stupid_."

The world was then overcome by darkness, and the darkness swallowed the world, including you and the friend you had lost.

* * *

You felt as if you were floating for a long time, uninterrupted by any movement other than your own. You felt... cold, and yet, you also felt strangely at home. There was a certain warmth that encased you, giving you the illusion of being snuggled up in a warm blanket that shielded you from the cold you previously felt. It was only when you opened your eyes did you realize that you weren't really snuggled up in the comfort of your bed, but somewhere else entirely.

You were surrounded by a sea of gray, and no matter where you looked, it never seemed to end. This was entirely new to you, and yet, you weren't alarmed, at least until you realized that everything that had previously transpired was not a dream.

However, being where you were gave made you have a sort of calm acceptance. Were you dead, perhaps? It explained why you weren't regretting what had happened as much as you did in the past. But somehow, you knew you weren't in heaven. You just had this weird sort of awareness that said you were someplace entirely different from the promised land.

_**The door to this world has been opened, and with it, this world has been connected.**_

_**Your dream has been made a reality. And now, there is no return.**  _

The voice had snapped you out of your reverie. You couldn't let it end like this, not after everything that happened. You willed yourself to be able to respond to the voice, and you did, "How... how can I change this? Everyone... everyone is gone. And it's all my doing. I want the world to go back to the way it was." You had only just taken the voice's last statement, as they had said there is no return, "I... I realize that there's no real way for me to change what I've done... to change how I treated people, but," you stilled your mind, searching for the right words. Unfortunately none came, and you were filled with despair.

If only you had just listened. If only you had accepted the fact that you were just a normal person, just like everyone else. What you would give to make things right.

_**Your heart is filled with remorse, and wills for change.**  _

**_What will you give up in exchange for a second chance?_**

You thought long and hard, but the answer was clear, "I will sacrifice the one thing most precious to me," and as the words left your mouth, the forgotten artifact from your childhood emerged from within you shined brighter than it ever had. You were blinded by light.

_**The deal has been done.** _


End file.
